shatterblightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Age of the Burning Pact
The Age of the Burning Pact, denoted as BP, is the period of time the Pact was signed and its protection over Flauria began. It''' '''took seventeen years of minor victories and massive losses to convince the leaders of cities, armies, and regional kingdoms that a united front was necessary. Meeting in secret, a pact was forged between the uncorrupted mortal races and dragons, as well as the seelie fey, whom had a vested interest in protecting such a lush garden world. This accord bound the races together, written by the first dragon born on Flauria, Kírazaltrioss. The ancient gold dragon used his own firey blood as ink to construct the document, and was the first to sign the pact. The enchanted parchment is said to appear burning without being consumed, due to the raw magic in the blood that created it, and is kept safe in the Cradle of Hope in Corathelia. United now, the guardians of Flauria were able to focus priorities and begin making meaningful gains in destroying the evil hordes that had wrought so much havoc. Still, it took eighty six more grueling years to end the wars, with the corrupted dragons falling first, and then the demons, and last the devils. While many of the demons and devils were killed or driven back through rifts, which were then sealed, some still remained scattered and hiding. The dragons were, for the most part, simply slaughtered, as they were of this world and yet turned their back on it. Though many had hidden away eggs or their young, in a vain hope of future triumph. With Flauria back from the brink of annihilation, many took up the rebuilding of towns and cities, and restoration of the natural world. Over time, the general peace during the Verdant Breath became more likely, though most wouldn’t argue that the wars left a scar not only on the world itself, but on the souls of all its inhabitants. Darkness had entered and corrupted the world, and it had left followers in its wake. Timeline -4139 VB - 0 BP While the various city and regional armies slowed the destruction wrought by the three fronts, it was not enough to gain ground. The uncorrupted mortal races realized they must unite, forging the Burning Pact between themselves, the uncorrupted dragons, and seelie fey. Together they begin to drive back the three forces, slaying archdemons, and archdevils, as well as many dragons in the process. -86 BP The Embers of the Burning Pact are formed to confront the remnants of the three fronts that have hidden away in dark corners. The evils from other planes now know of Flauria, and the Embers vow to stand watch should they return. -102 BP The goddesses Fiadwyn and Torthàs charge their followers to help correct all the damage to the natural world the wars caused, it having ravaged the plant and animal life for so long. The Verdant Wardens is formed to carry out this charge. -184 BP The Flaurian Archaeological Society branches off from the Embers and becomes a self-governed institution for researching past relics, and looking for answers as to how the Shattering occurred. -438 BP Flauria returns to its more normal state, as the Embers maintain a relative peace once again. Still, evil has tainted the world, and it’s echoes can be felt over the passing centuries. -1693 BP Reports of otherworldly evils and corruption again seem to be on the rise, though the Embers are spread thin across Flauria investigating and engaging in small battles. More than a thousand years of peace has left the orders recruitment low, and its reputation for and early grave proceeds it. Category:History